1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insect killing devices of the type having an electrically powered light source for attracting insects into contact with an electrically charged grid, the light source and grid being enclosed by a protective dielectric housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insect killing devices of the type referred to above are now well known and in widespread use. The voltages applied to the killing grids varies widely from model to model. The less expensive units commonly utilize lower voltages, and this presents a problem in that the insects are not disintegrated upon contact with the killing grids. Instead, the insects remain stuck to the grid, and in a relatively short time, the units become clogged and inoperable. This condition must be corrected by brushing or otherwise cleaning the grids. With conventional insect killing devices, because the grids are not readily removable, this is a difficult and time consuming task.